


Pure

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: Why must the witches remain virgins, remain pure?AU where Sabrina signs the Book of the Beast and finds out why.





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head since I first saw the series. This show definitely has some strange sexual vibes. So, of course I had to write a very twisted fic for it.

Sabrina arrives at the clearing in the woods. She looks on in shock as her gown abruptly changes from the lightest white to the darkest black. A visual for what is about to happen to her.

The young witch steps forward. Father Blackwood looks at her for a short moment, then orders her aunts to disrobe her. Sabrina has been informed this will happen, so she steps out of her shoes and allows the gown to be slipped off of her body. She stands in her undergarments, waiting for further instruction. 

“No, sisters,” Father Blackwood says. “Disrobe her all the way.”

Sabrina abruptly looks up at him in confusion. Behind her, Hilda and Zelda exchange a glance, but do as they are told. They remove the slip, then one tugs down her delicate underwear. For a second, Sabrina stands there, naked and exposed before all these people. A sudden breeze travels through the woods, making her shiver. She wraps her arms around her waist, hunching a little. 

“We are gathered here together, in these woods,” says Father Blackwood. “In the presence of our Dark Lord. With all the souls, the living and the dead, of our coven, the most unholy Church of Night.”

He now looks down at her and says, “Kneel, child.”

Sabrina kneels, glad to have at least some coverage of her body. 

Father Blackwood dips his thumb in the bowl of blood and begins applying it to Sabrina’s forehead as he states, “There is no law beyond do what thou wilt.”

He stands up straight again and questions, “Would you like to be happy, child?” To be free? Free to love, to hate, true to what nature meant you to be, to her laws, and yourself only?”

Sabrina does not hesitate. “Yes, Father.”

“Do you believe in Lucifer, the dark angel who preferred the loss of heaven to that of his pride?”

“Yes, Father.”

“In exchange for this belief you shall be granted powers that will enable you to be of service to the Dark Lord.”

He now projects his voice and says, “Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman, are you willing to forsake the path of light and follow the path of night wherever it may lead you?”

“I am,” Sabrina states. 

“And are you willing to place our Dark Lord above all others in your life, be it your loved ones, your family, your friends, your neighbors?” 

“I,” Sabrina starts. She hesitates for a moment on this one. If she went through with this, she would lose part, no, most of her freedom to the Dark Lord. The sensible part of her dreaded that. But the dark part of her found it exhilarating. Becoming a, a...slave to this, this entity. It exhilarated her. 

“I do,” she says. 

She rises and stands in front of the Book of the Beast. Father Blackwood takes her left hand, holds it over the pages, and takes a knife to her palm. The young witch gasps in pain as the knife is dragged along her skin. The feeling sets her nerves on fire. The Father is looking at her, an unknown expression on his face. 

Sabrina signs her name into the book. The trees around them rustle, stirring the leaves. The breeze from before grows stronger, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. 

“Welcome, Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman,” Father Blackwood exclaims, raising his arms towards the sky. The witches and warlocks around them cheer. 

Sabrina smiles broadly and looks at the sky, at the moon, before her attention is brought to Father Blackwood saying a spell. He grabs Sabrina’s hand, and suddenly, they are gone. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sabrina awakens in a room that seems rather old and is slightly cold. She is laying on a hard surface, hands bound above her. She’s definitely still nude. She looks around for a moment, wondering where she is, then the door opens. 

Father Blackwood enters the room. He is wearing the same outfit from before. He walks closer to her, then stops and looks hungrily at her, at her body. 

Sabrina realizes what is about to happen, and the goosebumps on her body multiply. All of the witches and warlocks she’s talked to had instructed her to remain a virgin, remain pure, until her Dark Baptism. She had never really understood why, just assumed it was an old rule that’s never been changed. Still, she had remained a virgin. Part of her imagined it was for something like this. 

Apparently that part of her was correct. 

“Sabrina,” he says huskily. He runs his hands up her legs, over her hips, up to her waist. She flinches at his contact. Her body tries to shy away, but her hand ties hold her firmly in place. 

“I’m glad you have remained pure, Sabrina,” he says. She does not know how he knows that, but doesn’t want to ask. 

Blackwood removed his hands and walks to the corner of the room. She attempts to see, but that corner is shrouded in shadow. He returns holding a dark piece of fabric. 

He moves to the other side of the table and ties the fabric around her eyes, blinding her. Now Sabrina’s nerves are even more alert. Every touch makes her flinch. She can hear Blackwood’s footsteps, then they stop. 

He grabs her ankles and pulls her legs apart. It leaves her most sensitive area open and exposed. Sabrina can imagine how Blackwood is looking at her right now. 

She feels him get onto the table, then a hand is on her breast. Her mouth gapes in shock. His hand kneads her breast for a moment, then begins traveling down her stomach. The hand glides around her hip, then stops. Nothing happens for a seemingly-long moment, then suddenly a finger with a very long, sharp fingernail enters her. She cries out, her body bucking away from his sinful touch. Another finger enters, increasing her pleasure tenfold. She’s soaking wet now. 

The fingers curl, then slowly exit. Sabrina finds she misses that feeling sorely. She hears the sound of shuffling, then Blackwood is closer to her, hands on either side of her waist. She inadvertently lets out a little whine, then curses herself for it. 

“Miss me, do we,” Blackwood taunts. His voice makes Sabrina want him even more.

She feels something at her entrance, pushing through her lips. Before she can react or do anything, his cock is entering her. She moans as she is penetrated. It hurts in a most delightful way. 

He comes inside of her, then thrusts a few more times, making her come too. She lets out a strangled cry. He pulls out, then runs a nail along her folds one more time. A bit of blood comes out of her, and he ghosts over it with a finger.

Sabrina is still gasping and panting a little when her blindfold is removed. She blinks a few times, then looks around at her surroundings. Father Blackwood is standing at her side, watching her intently. 

She finds her voice and stutters, “But...is there any...protection, or…”

“Nonsense,” he replies. He runs a hand down her cheek, then says, “It would be an honor to carry a baby of the Dark Lord.”

He mutters a spell, and suddenly Sabrina is back at home, in her living room, wearing her pajamas. She runs into the bathroom, puts her hands on either side of the sink, and screams. 


End file.
